tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Did You Think This Was The End?
Shannon is trapped inside an alternate reality, where everything is coming to an end. Episode Summary It's just an average day. Shannon is taking a walk through town. She says hi to Olivia as she passes by. Just then, the sidewalk starts cracking below her. Shannon is confused. Maybe the sewers are just backing up or something. She continues her walk casually. But then, the sidewalk explodes. Shannon is beyond confused. Just then, a bunch of bad memories haunt Shannon. She has no idea what is going on from this point on. All the bad memories surround her and she tries to flee. But they keep following her. Then she finds Emma. She's more than happy to see her. But Emma turns into a cyclops. Shannon flees, but only to find shape-shifted Olivia. She flees, but runs into a now volcanic Macy. Shannon is scared out of her life. A news report comes on TV that says the entire world is coming to an end. They only have minutes to live. Shannon is freaking out now. She wonders if she's the last real human being on earth. Now she knows what it would be like to be on that zombie apocalypse show, or the one with only one man on earth. She doesn't even know what she's trying to say anymore and tries to find a way to be safe. But she spots a meteor heading towards Earth. Volcanoes spew up everywhere. The earth shatters below Shannon. Buildings are crumbling. Fires rage. It is nothing but mass destruction and chaos. Just then, the immortal Kaitlin comes up and zaps the daylights out of Shannon. She wishes it could all just end now. Volcanic Macy brings up that the meteor that will end all life is quickly approaching. All the strange versions of Shannon's friends suddenly disappear in a breeze. Shannon is confused. The meteor is hurdling towards her at amazing speeds. All she can do now is accept death. At that moment, Shannon wakes up in her bed. She realizes it was nothing but a dream. The next day at school, Shannon tells her friends the crazy dream she had. Kaitlin is glad nothing like that will ever happen. But then she second guesses herself, but then thinks it's silly that anything like that would ever happen in reality. Shannon is just glad to be in the comfort of her friends, who aren't all electrified or volcanic. Production Information * CGI is used throughout a majority of the episode, mainly during Shannon's dream * The first episode where Kaitlin's appearance is only minor Trivia * When Shannon is on her walk, she is humming "Sugar" by Maroon 5. A special instrumental cover is used/heard in the beginning scene * The following bad memories are seen haunting Shannon: ** Kaitlin and Shannon duking it out in volleyball ("Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills") ** The "pirates" thieving ("Pirates of the High School") ** Throwing up on the track ("Savannah Strikes Again") ** The Fateful Five taking control of the school ("Straight Outta School") ** Being captive by the Cat Clan ("A Different Type Of Culture") ** Alec invading ("The Kaitlin Movie") ** Savannah and Shannon's cheering battle ("The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon") * Shape-shifted Olivia from "Banished From School" is seen * An instrumental of "Fight the Knight" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''is heard when Shannon discovers the world is ending * Shannon mentions ''The Walking Dead ''and ''The Last Man On Earth '' * Immortal Kaitlin from "Immortal" is seen Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles